Miss Spitfire
by SerpentineJ
Summary: Just after their engagement, Hermione learns from the press that Ron cheating on her with Cho Chang and dumps him. Draco, who has had his silver eyes on Hermione for some time now, offers to help her make Ron jealous by giving her a makeover and dating her. After the plot is done, though, will she want to return to Ron? Or will she stay with a certain blonde prince? HGDM,HPGW,BZLL
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I KNOW I should be working on The Serpent and the Star (which is my Snape/Sinistra story), but I've been on a bit of a Dramione streak here. Sorry! I should update TSATS soon. ^_^'**

**SerpentineJ, out. **

**Summary: Just after their engagement, Hermione learns from the press that Ron cheating on her with Cho Chang and dumps him. Draco, who has had his silver eyes on Hermione for some time now, offers to help her make Ron jealous by giving her a makeover and dating her. After the plot is done, though, will she want to go back to Ron? Or will she stay with a certain blonde prince? **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think Dumbledore would've died?**

Miss Spitfire, Chapter 1

Hermione stared blankly at the news article held in her shaking hands. It was a good thing her teacup containing her morning caffeine was already resting safely on its saucer, or else she surely would have dropped it.

**RONALD WEASLEY SEEN KISSING CHO CHANG!**

Cannons Keeper and War Hero Ronald Weasley was spotted yesterday evening at the Firebolt Club engrossed in a heavy snogging session with Tornadoes Seeker Cho Chang. Weasley, who was wearing a hoodie and slacks as to hopefully go unnoticed, was engaged to War Heroine Hermione Granger as of 5 days ago. Is he becoming unfaithful towards the "love of his life" so soon? Cho Chang, who was looking casually stunning in a sleek midnight-blue dress shirt and black jeans…

Tears welled up in Hermione's doe eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Blinking away the unwelcome wetness on her lashes, she picked up her wand from the tabletop and began waving it at various objects in the flat, watching them zoom forlornly into the packing boxes she out on the coffee-stained rug. After all of her now ex-fiancé's things were settled neatly in the cardboard containers, Hermione went to their, now her, bedroom and lay quietly down on her side on the four-poster bed, staring with now dry eyes at the peeling blue wallpaper on the wall opposite her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Ron Weasley strolled up to the door that led to the flat he shared with Hermione in a good mood. He'd had a good time and a bloody great night with Cho at that club. Thinking back, he might have seen some paparazzi camera flashes in the crowd, but the whole place had been lit up with warm colors and he was too tipsy to care.

As he entered the comfortable sitting room, he noticed something off. Where were all his Quiddich photos, his Cannons memorabilia, his signed glove and Quaffle? Had they been evicted? But he was pretty sure he had paid the rent… No, their worn, brown leather couch was still sitting across from the 40'' telly.

Venturing into the hallway that lead to his and Hermione's bedroom, he decided Hermione had probably just cleaned and left all his junk in her office. Deciding she was probably curled up in their bed reading a book, he decided to sneak up on her and give her a hello kiss.

When he opened the bedroom door, however, he noticed a few things. Firstly, there were about 10 large cardboard packing boxes lined up on the rug. Secondly, Hermione was laying on the bed, staring at the wall.

"Mione? What's—" Ron began, approaching the woman on the bed, only to be swiftly slapped in the face. He let out a sharp, high-pitched yelp and spun to face the mirror, examining his precious profile.

"What was that for, bloody woman?" He roared and turned to face her—only to be confronted by a newspaper thrust into his face.

"What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" said Hermione lowly, her voice getting louder and louder, tempered by rage. "You cheat on me, almost a week after you propose to me? You snog another woman, a prettier and sluttier one, and have your way with her while we're ENGAGED? YOU LIE TO ME, CHEAT ON ME, AND INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE AFTER SWEARING YOU LOVED ME?" she yelled, her shouts reaching the shrieking zone.

Ron, being the defensive idiot that he was, snorted. He immediately picked up on the 'prettier' part of Hermione's rant, and ignored the true part about his snog-fest with Cho last night.

"I should've known this would be about your petty jealousy." He scoffed, unknowingly awakening an icy, primal beast deep within Hermione's timid exterior.

"Get out." She said coldly, giving a burst of wordless, wandless magic and floating all the boxes to Ron's side. She ripped off her engagement ring, a beautifully delicate gold band with a nickel-sized garnet set in the middle. Throwing the piece of jewelry at the red-headed betrayer, she stood there, hands on her hips, waiting for him to get the clue and high-tail it out of her life. He didn't seem to understand though, so she floated the boxes into a hovercraft and levitated him onto it. After the still-gaping ginger had been not-so-gently dropped onto the boxes, she conjured a banner that read "I Cheated On Hermione Granger And Paid The Price" and glued it to the sides of the boxes. At this, Ron seemed to come back to life, and he made to scramble off the floating contraption, but Hermione had gotten her wand by then and Petrified him. After giving the airborne raft a once-over, she tied both engagement rings to a balloon, knotted the balloon to Ron's Petrified hand, and charmed the craft to float the streets of Wizarding London. Of course, the boxes with Ron in tow would stop at Harry and Ginny's place, The Burrow, The Quibbler Headquarters, The Daily Prophet Headquarters, Witch Weekly, Witches and Wizards Magazine, and various other places to make sure Ron wouldn't retain a shred of dignity after the 12 hour run.

Hermione smiled grimly, feeling numb and heartless, and crawled back under her warm comforter that—oh blast it all, the entire apartment smelled of Ron!

Sighing, Hermione got up and Patronused the only person who she felt comfortable talking to in a time of heartbreak—her friend, co-worker in the Creature Rights Department in the Minestry of Magic, and the only one of her close friends who wouldn't try to 'help her understand and forgive' Ron, Blaise Zabini.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my god! SO many of you have faved, followed, ect. Thank you to all who did. There are WAY too many for me to list you all, but have a cookie! (; v;)O Thank you SO much! Especially thanks to Guest, ****Mrs. Genevieve Malfoy-Riddle, AdmiralFirestorm, Rae Ella, Kris Ivashkov25, roseberrygirl, and .Blossoms.97 for their AMAZING reviews!**

'**kay, I also should have cleared up that it was around 5'oclock when Ron returned. He had spent the night at Cho's place then gone to the Cannon's practice straightaway.**

** SerpentineJ, out.**

**Recap: So Ron just cheated on Hermione with Cho Chang. Hermione retaliated by tying him to his packing boxes with a banner, breaking off their engagement, and kicking him and his packing box raft out to float on the streets of London. Where we left off, she had just Apparated to Blaise Zabini's (her friend and co-worker) Manor.**

**Pairings: Dramione (obviously), Harry x Ginny, Blaise x Luna**

**Warnings: None, really. I think I'll be keeping this story good 'n clean. Besides tiny mentions of… adult activities. Oh, and Ron-bashing.**

Miss Spitfire, Chapter 2

When Hermione reached the great oak doors of Zabini Manor, she felt fit to collapse. The emotional toll of the past hour had finally begun to creep in, and it left her with a pounding migraine and an urge to find the nearest warm body to cry into. Plus it was raining. Not the normal British fog and mist but a torrential downpour that made her wish she had brought an umbrella. Shivering, she knocked the large bronze knocker on the enormous pair of double doors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Inside, Blaise had been enjoying a glass of scotch in the spacious sittng room with his long-time best friend, Draco Malfoy. They had just sat down to relax a little in two wing-back armchairs after a stressful day at work at the Ministry.

"So, Draco, how's life been treating you?" inquired the Italian man lounging in one deep red armchair. He smirked a little, knowing life had been very good to the blonde Malfoy. "Any new conquests lately?"

No, Blaise." The Malfoy in the second chair smiled smugly. "I've only just dumped Carina."

"Carina? Let me see… Was that the green-eyed one? Or the one who was overly fond of orange? Ah, I remember now. Carisa Zhang, right? Deep blue eyes, straight black hair, a figure to die for? You dumped her already?" Blaise snorted. "I knew she wouldn't last. She was too airheaded."

"Well," said Draco," your judgment was correct. She kept asking me for money, and it got so bloody tiring I dumped her." He smirked. "Even though the bedroom activities were better than most. Remember—"

A silver otter gamboled into the room, swimming on ghostly currents of magic. It stopped in front of Blaise, and spoke in a feminine, lilting voice that Draco couldn't quite place. It sounded a little strained, though.

"Blaise, I need your help. I'm coming over."

BANG!

"Ah, she's at the door." Said Blaise, rushing to the great entrance hall. "And- Hermione? Why are you… Oh no."

"Granger?" asked Malfoy, sounding bemused.

"Oh Blaise.' Hermione choked, stepping over the threshold and into the Manor.

"It's Weasley, isn't it." Blaise growled, taking Hermione's soaked cloak off her and hanging it on a nearby cloak-hook. He cast a drying charm on her and steered her by the shoulders to sit on a couch in the sitting room. The blonde trailed behind them, feeling very awkward and ignored. He opened his mouth to ask what the bloody hell Granger was doing in the Zabini Manor. The Malfoys had nothing against Muggle-borns anymore, though Lucius still didn't like Muggles, so it wasn't the old blood purity feud that caused his indignancy. It was more the fact that this was supposed to be his and Blaise's night, the one time he could pour all his soul into one person. And now Granger had come along.

Not that he didn't like Granger. They had been Head Boy and Girl in their final years in Hogwarts, and they had been forced to work together. Over time, and after many situations involving chasing first years down corridors, they had even begun to grudgingly respect each other. Around then he had begun to notice she was also rather attractive. And the way she used words like a weapon…

By now, Zabini had conjured a plush polar bear for Hermione to cuddle and was holding her to his chest while she sobbed. Feeling very much like a third wheel, Draco self-consciously sank into one of the armchairs to watch silently.

Abruptly, Hermione opened her eyes and glanced at him. "Malfoy?" she said, a bit shocked. "What are you doing here?" She had known he and Blaise were good friends, but to see him so suddenly after 5 years was a little surprising.

"Granger?" he mimicked, a little spiteful. "What are you doing here?" Blaise sent him a 'Shut up, she's emotionally shattered' glare and Draco tried to temper the smirk that rose to his lips at the expression on the brow-haired witch's face.

But surprisingly, she didn't punch him. Actually, she did the exact opposite. Letting out a watery chuckle, which turned quickly to a sob, she snuggled closer to the Italian man holding her on the couch.

"Didn't you two read the papers?" she choked out, quickly wiping away her tears with the paw of the stuffed bear. Both men conjured up copies of the Daily Prophet and glanced at the front page. As they read, Draco's face betrayed shock and Blaise looked more thunderous with each word read.

"I'll kill him." Muttered Blaise, wrapping his arms more securely around the shivering girl.

"No, Blaise." Draco murmured. "We need to come up with a more Slytherin plan. Something that'll make Weasel see what he's lost. Granger needs a makeover and an adoring boyfriend."

Zabini scoffed., but Hermione raised her head. "Hmm. That could work." She said thoughtfully." But where would we find someone to give me a makeover and pretend to date me without giving the game away to them?"

Draco grinned. "I think I've found a suitable candidate."

The witch snorted. "Who, Malfoy? You?"

The aristocrat's smirk became a full-out mischievous grin. "Precisely, Hermione."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

**So the plot thickens. Muahaha. Oooh, Hermione's a little sneaky now!**

**So, did you like it? If it's great, tell me with a review! If it sucks, tell me WHY with a review! Really. All kinds of feedback are appreciated, except flames. Flames will be used to cook my s'mores. Yum.**


End file.
